Never Alone
by sharksfan17
Summary: Caleb and his sister move to Boston to escape from the bad memories left in Ipswich. I'm not too good with summarys. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, time to get up, you're going to be late for school." My brother Caleb yelled to me. I was already dressed, uniform and all. I was lying on my bed thinking about everything. I sat up in bed and put my shoes on over my knee high dark blue socks. I already had on my khaki skirt and my blue vest over my long sleeve white shirt. I walked down stairs and Caleb was waiting for me. I walked past him and into the kitchen. I grabbed my keys and my bag. I walked back up to Caleb, and gave him a hug. He did all of this for me. He moved here to Boston for me, he was accepted into Harvard though. Right after mom died, he sold the house and moved here. Leaving everything behind, his friends most importantly.  
"Thank you so much Caleb. For everything."  
"Your welcome." I walked out of the house and up to my car. It was a Honda accord, convertible. Mom bought it for me just before she died. I got in and drove to school. Nothing important happened. Just the usual, here is your class let's get to know your classmates, yay! I sat alone at lunch, until a stranger came up and sat down next to me.  
"Hi your new here right? Samantha?"  
"Yeah." I said simply.  
"I'm Erin. Do you want to come eat with me and my friends?"  
"Um, sure." I said grabbing everything and following her. I sat down next to her and her friend. More of her friends came over and filled up the rest of the table.  
"So where are you from?"  
"Ipswich. It's not too far from here about an forty five minutes or so."  
"Cool." Erin said. I was looking around at the outside of the school. I looked at the table across from us. There was a young man he was staring right at me. I could feel my eyes turn black, like someone was making me use my powers. I looked towards him and saw that his eyes were black also. I blinked my eyes hoping that it would make my eyes their normal brown, it didn't. I closed my eyes and I searched in my bag for my sunglasses once I could them I put them on immediately.  
"Sam what's up?" Erin asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just going to walk around. I'm not feeling too well."  
"Okay I'll see you around."I nodded. As I walked I searched through my bag looking for my phone. I knew that Caleb would be calling, any second. One second later, he called. I picked up the phone, I didn't even say hello before Caleb spoke.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Something is defiantly going on at this school. I'll explain when I get home. I got to go the bell just rang."  
"Bye" he said. I hung up and put my phone back into my bag. I took off my sunglasses, my eyes felt normal, no one was staring. When I walked into class Erin was already in there. At least there was one friendly person in the class. I sat down next to her. A few seconds later the guy that was staring at me at lunch walked in.  
"Is everything better? You seemed in quite a hurry."  
"Yeah everything is better."  
"That's good." She said smiling. I knew from then that she was going to be a good friend. We talked for the rest of class. We did nothing the entire period. For that class we had a sub, our normal U.S. History teacher was still on vacation. When the school day was done, I walked out towards the front of the school. I could feel someone following me. I turned around and I saw a familiar face, it was Reid.  
"Reid?" I almost shouted.  
"Yep, that's me. Last time I checked." I dropped my bag and ran to give him a hug.  
"I missed you! Wait, why are you here?"I asked. I was so happy that Reid had come to visit Caleb and I.  
"Well," He said pointing behind me. I turned around. It was Tyler. My heart must have skipped a beat, I couldn't breathe for a second. He saw me and smiled. He got to me and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder while he stroked my back with his thumb. The only person who didn't know about our relationship was Caleb  
"What are you doing here?" I asked fighting back tears.  
"We moved here Reid, Pouge and I." Reid picked up my bag and nodded. Tyler wrapped his arms around me.  
"Keys, baby boy." Reid says handing out his hand. Tyler rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket, and handing him the keys. Reid walked away leaving Tyler and I standing there. I walked towards my car and he followed, holding my hand the whole way there. We got into my car.  
" Why are you here. At this school?"  
"Tomorrow, I start going here." he said smiling. I loved it when he smiled.  
"I can't wait." I drove home. Tyler and I were the same age. 17. Caleb, Pouge and Reid had already ascended. Tyler and I were close. I was the first girl born in 300 years in the five Ipswich families. No one knew if I was going to have any powers. On my 13th birthday I got a taste of my powers. Mine are apparently stronger than all of theirs. When we got to my house there was a huge moving van in my parking spot. I parked behind it. Tyler and I walked behind the van. He pushed me softly against the van and he kissed me softly. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He started kissing my neck.  
"Ty, we need to go inside. Caleb knows that I'm home." I barely managed to say. Tyler kissed my lips again.  
"I missed you too much."  
"I missed you too." I walked out from behind the van first. Tyler went back to get my bag. I walked into the room just as Pouge and Caleb were walking down the stairs.  
"Pouge!" I said and he walked over and he hugged me.  
"Hey Sam." Caleb walked over to us. Reid and Tyler walked in. Caleb walked over to the door under the staircase. We all walked down the stairs and into the spell room.  
"Samantha, what's going on?" Caleb said before I could even sit down. Reid and Pouge sat on either side of me. I was sitting across from Tyler. He looked at me wondering what was going on. I hadn't told him what had happened. I filled them in on everything about the guy. We all sat there trying to figure out who it was.  
"Was it Chase?" Caleb finally asked. I shook my head.  
"No it wasn't even close. This guy had dark brown hair and very light brown eyes. It was kind of creepy."  
"His eyes went all black?" Pouge asked next.  
"Yeah. Just like us when we use. Mine turned black, I could feel it. Luckily I found my sunglasses before anyone noticed."  
"See I told you that sunglasses were a good solution for times like this!" Reid said and I laughed. A few years ago we got into a big argument about how sunglasses are helpful at times when you are using your powers, like at school or something. Caleb spoke.  
"Tyler when you are at school tomorrow, please watch over her." He nodded.  
"Aww, our Baby Boy is growing up." Reid said laughing. Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"I'm getting a little hungry? Is anyone else?" I asked and they all nodded. I walked up the stairs and up another flight of stairs, Into my room. I put on jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my purse from a counter. Tyler was waiting for me at the door. I started to get my keys but Tyler stopped me.  
"We are talking the Hummer." I smiled. I loved that car more than my own. I knew that he was happy that we were back together. I looked around, making sure no one was watching me, when no one was in sight I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house. He got in the hummer and I sat right next to him. This poor car had been through so much, going off a cliff... But then who's car hasn't been saved when we used. I know Caleb and I have avoided death because we used. I directed Tyler to the pizza place. I grabbed my purse and went inside, Tyler sat in the car. I saw Erin working behind the counter.  
"Hey Sam! What's up?"  
"Nothing much just getting pizza for my brother and our friends."  
"What can I get you?"  
"A large combination and a large pepperoni."  
"Okay that's 11.22." she said. I handed her a twenty. She gave me the change back and I walked over to the side. I waited for a few minutes. They had called the pepperoni pizza, I was still waiting for the combination when the same boy walked in. I looked to Tyler in the car. His bright blue eyes were replaced by black ones. He got out of the car and came inside. His eyes were back to blue by the time he got inside.  
"Hey Jason. What can I get you?" Jason said his order and stepped to the side. Tyler was up.  
"Can I get cheese sticks and two bottles of soda." Tyler said as calmly as he could. Jason walked over to me.  
"Your new here right?"  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Where from?"  
"Salem." I lied and I heard Tyler laugh. Finally the combination was called. I grabbed the pizza and exited the parlor. Tyler soon followed. He opened the hummer and I got in. When we got to my house we set down the pizza in the living room. I sat down next to Pouge.  
"He was there at the pizza place." I said simply. "He didn't do anything."  
" He is defiantly not Chase." Tyler said. We ate our pizza talking, catching up on everything. I eventually got up and went into the back yard. There was a can lying on the ground. I could feel the power taking over me. I pushed the air and the can went flying into the air. It landed a ways away. I heard someone laugh.  
"You get so into it when you use."Pouge said.  
"Thanks." I said laughing, letting the power leave me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm scared. I don't want it to be Chase. I knew how much hell he put Caleb through. I don't think I can watch that again." He nodded.  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I trusted him. I smiled and walked back into the house. I walked into the house and Caleb and Reid were putting their jackets on.  
"We are gonna go out. Is that cool?"  
"Yeah that's fine. Love you."  
"Love you too" He said. Reid walked over to Tyler and whispered something in his ear. Pouge and Reid followed Caleb outside leaving Tyler and I alone.  
"Hurt her and I'll kill you?" I guessed. He nodded.  
"They are like Caleb to me. They are like my older brothers."  
"And what am I? Like them?" He asked gently stroking my cheek. It made me shutter.  
"No, You're more. You are more, you're my best friend, my love." He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Movie?" He asked. I nodded. We walked over to the couch and Tyler picked out a movie. I cuddled up next to him and we watched the movie. I remember when Tyler asked me out. It was right after Caleb had killed Chase. We kept it a secret for a while. Until Reid wasn't feeling well one day, and Pouge decided to surprise Caleb with a visit. He walked into the living room while Tyler and I were kissing. The look on Reid's face was priceless. I told them that I'd kill them if he told Caleb. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't remember what happened in the movie. Tyler woke me up by kissing my forehead.  
"They are gonna be home soon. Reid just called." Tyler picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me down on my bed and he started to leave.  
"Wait." I said slowly. I got up and walked over to Tyler at the door. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth, teasing me, he kissed the other side.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." I changed into my pj's and I crawled in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any part of the Covenant

I woke up with a mind blowing headache. I couldn't think, I couldn't even see straight. There was a knock at my door, I knew that it meant to be light, but in my head, it wasn't. The door opened and Caleb walked in

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think" I said as my headache disappeared. "Its gone."

"I felt someone using, I knew you would feel it 10X stronger." I nodded. He started to leave but he stopped.

"Are you and Tyler dating?" He asked

"Yeah, I was wondering when Reid would tell you."

"Pouge, actually. You should know he can't keep a secret."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He left my room. I waited until a few minutes passed. I quietly walked up the stairs and into Tyler's room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Same here"

"Good Just checking. So, Caleb knows about us." I said

"Okay." He said nodding. "Night." He said falling back onto his pillow.

When I got up the next morning. I put on my uniform and walked down stairs. All the boys were sitting down at the table. They stopped talking when I walked over to them. I sat down next to Tyler. He was dressed in his uniform also. He hadn't changed much in the few months we were apart. His hair was still semi spiked, with curled ends, but it was a little longer.  
"Come on, we better go. Tyler said getting up. I just looked at him. He was defiantly hiding something from me, but I had my way of convincing him to tell me. We walked out of the house and into our cars. Tyler followed me to school. I got out of my car and I walked over to him.  
" What were you guys talking about?" I asked knowing that Tyler wouldn't say anything.  
"They are worried about you. They want me to look out for you at school, which I was going to do anyways." He smiled and I looked at him, shocked. "What?"  
"I didn't think you were going to tell me."  
"They told me not to."He said wrapping his arms around me.  
"I'm sure they did." I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. So, I slowly kissed his neck.  
"And they want us to pretend we don't know each other." He blurted out.  
"What?"  
"They don't want to risk us being together."  
"Why?"  
"Our history teacher knows everything about the witch trials. If he asks where we are from we have to lie." I nodded.  
"Ill see you after lunch baby boy." I said walking away.  
"I can't wait." I heard him say softly.

I was hanging out at lunch with Erin and her friends. All of her friends were really nice, I felt semi comfortable talking to them. I saw Jason and his friends walk by the table I was sitting at. Tyler was walking with them. He quickly winked at me as Jason sat down next to me.  
"Hey Sam. What's up?"  
"Nothing, just trying to eat." I heard Erin laugh.  
"We were just stopping by to be nice. Welcome you to the school, make sure your hanging out with the good crowd, like Tyler is over here. These are my friends Frank and Matt." He said pointing to the two others in the group besides Tyler.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Well we better get going. See you next class."  
"Bye." I said as they walked away.  
"He totally likes you." Erin said.  
"Who? Jason?" I asked and she nodded.  
"He is one of the most popular kids in this school."  
"So?"  
"If he asks you out you have to go out with him." Then it hit me. The other part of my lovely brothers plan. To lure Jason in, Tyler would befriend him and I would date him. I quivered. I couldn't picture dating anyone but Tyler. I quickly make that thought disappear, for the time being.  
"Sam, we gotta go." I nodded grabbing all of my stuff I got up and walked with Erin to our class. I say down in my seat next to Erin.  
"Good morning class. Welcome to US History."Mr. Marshall said, I just tuned him out after that. This school was so different from Spencer. It was slot smaller, the campus and the Classrooms. I started to pay more attention when he started to call names.  
"Samantha Danvers?"  
"Here" I said. He called off a few more names.  
"Tyler Simms?"  
"Here" he said. Mr. Marshall looked at Tyler, then to me, then back to Tyler. He shook his head, almost in disbelief. The rest of the class Mr. Marshal spent telling the class about himself. The bell rang and all the kids in the class went running pit of the class. I walked to my car and got in. I drove home. I parked my car in front, behind Pouge's bike. I walked up the drive way but I was pulled back by someone. It was Tyler.  
"Hello, Love." he said kissing me lightly.  
"Come on we better get inside." He nodded. As we walked up the stairs into the house, a wave of pain raced into my head. It left as soon as it came. I went running into my house. I ran into the living room, where the boys were sitting.  
"Were one of you just using?"  
"No," Caleb said.  
"Cause I just felt someone using. The headache." I said as Tyler came and stood next to me.  
"Aww Sam's got a headache." Reid said.  
"Reid shut up."  
"I think we should just hang here tonight." Pouge said.  
"Yeah. I agree." Caleb replied.  
"We can go get some movies?"  
"Okay let's go."Reid offered.  
"Okay, Tyler you Caleb and Pouge can go get pizza."  
"Sounds good to me." Tyler said. He could use some guy time. I ran upstairs and changed into some normal clothes and walked down stairs.  
"Come on loser." I said to Reid, that's what I usually called him.  
"Yes ma'am." He followed me to my car. I drove the car to movie rental place. We picked out several movies. Our usual choices, scary movies only. Reid and I decided to have a Saw marathon.  
"You know he doesn't like it." Reid said and I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"I know. I'm almost 18, he can't protect me forever."  
"But, you'll always be his little sister."  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"I have no clue." He said laughing. I started walking to the checkout stand but I didn't get to far before Reid put me in a headlock.  
"Reid I swear."  
"I know." we got closer to the checkout, the closer I got the more I realized who it was. Jason.  
"Reid." Was all I had to say, His head popped up to look at Jason.  
"Tyler told you our plan?" I nodded. "Okay so I'm your brother."  
"No, really?"  
"Your not helping." He said.  
"Your not good at forming plans. Mr. Let's drive off a cliff."  
"That was all Caleb." He said defending himself.  
"You were driving."  
"What can I say, making people confused pleases me." I rolled my eyes as I walked up to Jason.  
"Hey Sam what's up?"  
"Noting just renting some movies." I said as he looked at all of them.  
"Nice choices."He said.  
"Thanks." I said I handed him the money and walked away. He handed me the videos.  
"Have a good weekend."  
"You too." I said. I walked to the car and Reid followed.  
"I don't see anything wrong with him." I shot an evil glare at him. He looked back towards the video store and saw Jason watching our every move. "That's a little freaky." I laughed.  
"We better get home." we drove home, talking and laughing the whole way. I walked into the house, put in a movie and curled up next to Tyler on a couch.  
When the movies were all over we went into our rooms. I changed and crawled into bed. I woke up a few hours later. I sat up and looked towards the door, there I saw Sara, in the form of a Darkling. I shook my head in disbelief. I blinked, and it was gone. I got up and quietly walked into Tyler's room. I shook his shoulder until he woke up.  
"What?" He asked tiredly.  
"I just saw Sara."  
"That's great." He said. It took him a moment to realize what I was actually saying.  
"What?"  
"A darkling."  
"Oh," he said sitting up running his fingers through his hair.  
"Who do you think it is?"  
"Chase." I said softly.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I still dont own any members of the covenant

"No it can't be. He's dead."  
"That's what I thought too." I said. I walked over to him, sitting next to him. He held me close to him. "How else can you explain Sara?" I think he finally agreed with me.  
"Wait, hold on, Sara?" I was busted. "Yeah, right after she left, a week or so later I got a phone call from her parents, saying that she had been murdered. I knew from that moment that Chase was still alive. I told her mom that I would tell Caleb. I never did, I just told Caleb that she was out of the country and she couldn't use her phone." He just laughed. "I don't want Chase after me, I know he is coming for me. I can feel it." Tyler just held me close to him.  
"I won't let him near you." I stayed there for a long time. I fell asleep in Tyler's arms.

"Tyler!" I heard Reid say. He was shaking my and Tyler's shoulder. "Caleb is looking all over for Sam." I slowly opened my eyes.  
"Reid." Tyler tried to say but Reid kept on yelling at him. "Reid!" he yelled and Reid finally shut up.  
"She saw a darkling last night."  
"oh," He said sitting beside me. Even though Tyler was sitting up, he was still close to me. "Who?" I sat up slowly.  
"Sara." Reid was shocked. "Yeah."  
"I won't tell Caleb you're in here, if you tell me the whole story later. "I nodded and he left the room. I laid down and so did Tyler. He wrapped an arm around my waist, I fell back asleep.

"Samantha Michelle Danvers." Busted.  
"Yes." I said slowly sitting up. Pouge turned on the light.  
"Don't blame her Caleb, it's not her fault that she saw a darkling." Tyler said sticking up for me. It would have worked if Caleb wasn't so upset.  
"Caleb, I saw Sara."  
"Sara?" He and Pouge said at the same time.  
"Caleb, Sara's dead. She died a few weeks after she left here."  
"But you said that she was in Europe."  
"I told you that so you wouldn't get mad."  
"Who so you think killed her?" Caleb asked. I knew the realization hasn't hit him yet.  
"Chase."  
"Figures." Reid said breaking some of the tension in the room. I knew that once he got that answer out of me that he would go after Tyler.  
"Tyler, I don't even know where to begin with you."  
"Caleb I swear nothing happened." Caleb looked at him, giving him one of those 'I'll talk to you later' look.  
"Ugh." I said. I got up and walked into my room. I walked over to my desk and looked at my phone. I had 5 missed calls, and it was only 12 o'clock. I looked at my missed calls list. Kate, they were all from Kate. I dialed her number.  
"Sam! Thank god you called. I really need your help. Do you think you can come over."  
"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can." I ram to the bathroom attached to my room. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed my car keys and walked down the stairs.  
"Caleb I'm gonna go see Kate." I said, seeing him on the couch, his head in his hands, sitting hunched over on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down. "Caleb I'm really sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you so I waited."  
"I'm gonna kill him." He said softly.  
"I know." I said getting up and leaving. I drove all the way to Ipswich. I drove up to Kate's house. I walked up the porch and I knocked on her door and she opened it. Her eyes were tear stained. I could tell that she was in pain.  
"Kate what's wrong?" she invited me into her house. We walked over to the living room and we sat down.  
"Sam, I'm gonna have a baby." She said slowly. I could tell that she was still in disbelief.  
"Congratulations." I said, wondering what her thoughts were.  
"Thanks." She said smiling. I knew that it was okay.  
"Pouge?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Sam could you do me a favor?"  
"Yeah, Sure."  
"Don't tell Pouge, not until I'm ready at least."  
"Okay I promise."  
"Thank you. Can you do one more thing?" I nodded. "Can you heal me?" I rolled my eyes and she laughed. She flipped over her arm and reveled a bandage on her upper arm. She took it off and I could see bone. I let the power take over me. My eyes turned black, I placed my hand over her arm and within seconds it healed. I blinked and my eyes turned back to brown.  
"Thanks." I nodded. We talked for a long time. Then we got to the subject of our dear friend, Sara. I told her that I told Caleb. I froze. Chase wasn't after me, he was after Kate. I tried to play this calmly.  
"Kate do you want to come live with me and the guys, I could use a good girl companion."  
"I'm not sure."  
"Please Kate," I said part way begging.  
"Why?"  
"Chase-" I started to say but she was almost up the stairs ready to pack. She must have known that she held the next in the line. I followed her.  
"I'm defiantly coming now." I laughed. I explained to her about Jason, and our theories. "How are you and Tyler?" she asked changing the subject.  
"Were good." I said forgetting that I actually told her.  
"Good." she picked up her bag and brought it to the car with us. I started the car and I drove home.

When we got to my house I was parked behind Pouge's bike again. I helped Kate with her bags. I could hear Tyler and Caleb yelling at each other. We walked into the house.  
"For the hundredth time we didn't do anything."  
"I don't want you seeing her anymore." This was shocking to me. He was always a brother to me. Not a father.  
"Caleb! We didn't do anything! I don't know why this is so hard for you to believe!" I stomped out of the house, I was furious. My eyes turned black and I jumped up on to the roof. I sat down in the middle calming myself down. I sat with my arms wrapped around my legs, crying. I sat there for a few minutes, until Reid showed up. He sat down next to me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close to him.  
"Look can see where Caleb is coming from, but don't let him get to you. He barely knows you." He was right. Caleb and I were close, but I didn't tell him anything. He didn't know how I could heal people, until yesterday he didn't know about Tyler and I, and he sure didn't know about Chase and I. Reid and I were always do close. I think that he knew more about me than Caleb did. He knew that I could heal people. None of the sons could do that.  
"They promised not to argue if you come back." I nodded. He wiped the tears away from my face. I jumped off of the roof and landed smoothly. I walked inside the house.  
"Samantha, I'm sorry. I overreacted." Caleb said.  
"Ya think!?" I heard Tyler laugh.  
" I am truly sorry."  
"I forgive you." I said after a few minutes. He gave me a hug. I looked to Kate. She knew what I was thinking, she nodded slightly.  
"I have to tell you guys something." Kate said as she walked over to the couches. She sat down on the chair and Pouge sat on the arm of the chair. I sat next to Tyler, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I could see that Reid was right, Caleb hated this, even more than I thought. Kate whispered in Pouge's ear. Pouge's eyes got big and he hugged Kate.  
"What's going on?" Caleb asked.  
"We are going to have another member in our line."  
"Congratulations Kate." Reid said. I was staring at him, making sure that he didn't make a side comment. Tyler held me closer to him.  
"Congrats." Tyler said. Caleb just glared at Tyler and me. Oh, great.  
"That's why I believe Chase is back." I said.  
"That makes sense." Caleb said, so I knew that he wasn't too angry at me.

"You can't be too safe with that thought though. Just because Tyler's ascending tomorrow doesn't mean he'll try something then or after, with Sam." I could tell that Reid had trouble getting out the last word. Last time he did try something with me, just to get to Caleb, who he thought was the strongest. I think now that he has figured out that I'm the strongest, or he is after Kate's baby.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much who reviewed! You guys make me smile!

I still dont own anything!

I walked up the stairs into my room. The boys were talking to Kate. I looked at my phone. I had a missed call from an number withheld. There was a voice message so, I held the phone up to my ear.  
"Hello Samantha. Just calling to say I'll be seeing you soon, very soon" The call ended. It was Chase.  
"Hello love." I turned around and he was standing in my room. I was too scared to move, he walked towards me. "I missed seeing you, I really did." The back if his hand ran slowly down my cheek. I pulled back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He kissed me lightly, I pushed him away. "I'll be seeing you soon, but just so you don't forget me." His eyes turned black. He pointed a finger and I felt a slow pain on my cheek. It felt as if someone was taking a knife and running it slowly and deep on my skin. I looked again and he was gone. He must have known that I couldn't heal myself. I ran down the stairs crying. I held in my sobs, but tears were running down my face. Each tear burned as it touched my wound. I stood there in silence waiting for someone to notice me. I couldn't speak, I thought that he wouldn't come back, I should have known better  
"Oh my god." Reid said, I just knew that he would be the first to notice. Tyler's head popped up, he walked right over to me.  
"Sam what happened?"  
"Chase is back, and he isn't after Kate." I barely managed to say. Tyler helped me over to kitchen. Reid took over from there, Tyler hated blood.  
"Guys I don't-" I said quietly before Tyler left.  
"Caleb." Reid said quietly.  
"What happened."  
"I was in my room and he was there. He came over to me, telling me how he was going to kill me. Then he used, and disappeared." Tyler ran down the stairs carrying the kit, he opened it. Reid had tons of practice, his dad was a doctor, so Tyler brought me over the first time, Reid fixed me up. Inside the kit was everything a first aid kit should have. Reid opened up the back side, showing us a bottle of Jack Daniels. I had done this many times before. Reid said that it was a good way to ease the pain, I still don't know why I trusted him, I'm glad I did. He taught me how to drink enough to ease the pain and still be functional. Reid picked up the bottle and handed it to me.  
"Your right, he doesn't" I said knowing that Reid would get it, I placed the bottle to my lips. Caleb looked at me shocked.  
"Why do I have a feeling that you have done this before?" Caleb asked.  
"If you weren't with Sara all the time you would know." Tyler said looking away as Reid brought the needle to my skin.  
"Well talk later." I told him. After I was all good and sewn up. I walked into Caleb's room I explains to him everything, how I can heal, and about Chase and I.  
"So those scars weren't from Megan's dog?"  
"Nope. Sorry, I just thought that you were so happy with Sara, that it wouldn't matter."  
"Still, family comes first." he said hugging my shoulder. We heard a loud boom, almost like an explosion. I ran downstairs, Reid and Tyler were lying on the wooden floor, motionless. I ran over to Tyler, Chase was standing over him.  
"I told you I'd be back soon." He said disappearing. I let the power take over me. I waved my hand over his wound and it healed. I ran over to Reid, and did the same. Tyler sat up and a few seconds later Reid did the same. Tyler walked over to me, and hugged me.  
"Thank you" He whispered in my ear.  
"Thanks" Reid said.  
"Your welcome" I said, Caleb smiled, I could tell that he was proud of me.  
"I think I'm gonna sleep, while I can at least. Oh, and Tyler"  
"Yeah?"  
"Make sure she doesn't leave your sight." Tyler nodded, and Caleb left.  
"Thank you Reid, for earlier."  
"No problem." Tyler held me closer to him.  
"Where did Pouge and Kate go?"  
"They went to sleep while you and Caleb talking" Tyler said and I nodded. "Come on, let's go to bed."  
"Okie dokie." I said.  
"Well, you know, I'm as comfy as Tyler." Reid said pulling me away from Tyler, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, making me laugh.  
"Thank god you're not serious anymore." I said giving him a hug.  
"Hey, you know I love you, strictly brotherly." He said looking at Tyler, who was giving him an evil glare.  
"I love you both, that's why I trust you both." Tyler pulled me back to him.  
"You didn't tell him how he beat you right?" Tyler asked me softly.  
"No, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that."  
"Just making sure." I grabbed Tyler's hand and brought him up to my room. I closed the door and changed quickly, hoping that Chase wouldn't show up. I walked up to Tyler's room. I got into bed with him. I curled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I fell asleep.

Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with someone shaking my shoulder.  
"Sam, can you do me the biggest favor ever?" Pouge asked me.  
"When it's later, I'll consider."  
"It's eleven. I don't want Kate here when Tyler ascends." I nodded. When I asked Caleb and Pouge what it felt like they said that it was painless. So, I asked Reid, he said it hurt. I turned over and kissed the top of Tyler's head, waking him up.  
"Happy Birthday." I got up and went into my room. I took a shower and changed, quickly. I walked downstairs and saw Kate waiting for me.  
"Come on. Let's go." I grabbed my car keys and purse. We drove to the local mall. It was huge. Kate and I walked in and I immediately saw Erin.  
"Erin!" I said and she turned around.  
"Hey Sam. What's up?"  
"Just shopping. This is my friend Kate this is Erin. She helped me so much on my first day."  
"Nice to meet you." Kate said.  
"Wanna come shopping with us?"  
"Yeah that would be nice." Erin said walking with us to a shop.  
"What are you going to get Tyler?" Kate asked me.  
"I don't know. I forgot it was his birthday, until last night." Kate laughed.  
"Erin you've been here before. What are the good clothing stores for guys?"  
"Well," Erin said dragging me into a store. I bought Tyler a few shirts. We walked into another store. I walked over to the men's rack. I saw a shirt and I laughed.  
"What's up?" Kate asked. I showed her the shirt. "Come, Raise Hell, Leave."  
"Reid." we said at the same time. I bought the shirt and we moved on to the next store. We walked into a sport shop. I walked over to the t shirts. I grabbed a shirt that said ' My first Red Sox shirt.'  
"Look how cute!" I said. Kate smiled, she seemed to panic. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her.  
"What?"  
"Chase was just behind you, holding you a knife." I nodded. "I'm surprised, Erin hasn't noticed your scar." I smiled.  
"How do you think I got away with so many scars at one point without Caleb noticing."  
"Yeah true."  
"Guys, I'm getting a little hungry." Erin said.  
"Yeah same here. Where is a good place to go?" I said, trying to shake of yet another near death experience with Chase.  
"How do you do it?" Kate whispered to me. "Chase just threatened you with a knife."  
"If I see him one more time, well leave." She nodded. We had a wonderful lunch. Erin took us to an amazing place. I looked at the clock, 1:17.  
"Happy Birthday Tyler." I whispered to myself. We walked around for a while longer, just as we were about to leave. I saw a baby clothing store.  
"Kate?" I said and she noticed the store too.  
"Okay."She said walking into the store. I turned around and saw Chase on a bench, watching us.  
"I don't know where to start" Kate said.  
"Your going to have a baby?" Erin asked.  
"Yeah." Kate said smiling. "Should I get boy or girl stuff?"  
"It will be a boy." I said and Kate laughed.  
"You sound sure." Erin said.  
"Our families have always been close, well Kate's boyfriend and my family. All the first born have been boys. Well, all have been boys. I'm the first girl born in the family's in 300 years."  
"That's cool" Erin said, we looked around and left the mall. I drove Kate and I home. I parked behind the hummer. I brought up all the bags and set them down at the door.  
"Hey Girls." Caleb said from the living room.  
"Hey." I said. I walked over to Tyler and gave him a hug.  
"Hey baby." He said wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me quickly, so Caleb wouldn't get mad. He sat back down and I sat next to him.  
"We saw Chase at the mall." Kate said sitting next to Pouge. "He acted like he was going to stab Samantha. Then she saw him watching us shop." I nodded.  
"Well, what did you get me?" Reid asked. I walked over and brought all my bags over to where I was sitting. I threw the bag at Reid. I handed Caleb his bag and Tyler his. They all opened them. Reid, of course, loved his shirt. Caleb and Tyler loved their stuff also. We all just hung out the rest of the day. I could tell that Tyler hated the fact that Chase knew where I was all the time. I was getting ready to go to sleep, I was all relaxed in my bed. Tyler walked into my room.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. We'll see how things go tonight. I hope nothing happens. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I want him to be gone."  
"I know, babe, I know."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He said leaving my room.

"Come on, Sam. let's go somewhere." Chase said.  
"I don't want to," I said. Caleb warned me not to trust him anymore. He was a son of Ipswich. He had lied to me. Caleb had just broken into the school records, there was no way I was going anywhere with him.  
"Come on babe."  
"No." I said. He walked closer to me.  
"Please?" He said one last time.  
"No!" I yelled at him. He slapped me. It hurt so much. I looked at him, his eyes were black, and so were mine. He threw an energy ball at me and I went flying, crashing into my desk. He walked over to me, I tried to think of something I could do to distract him, or make him leave but I couldn't. He lifted me up by my shirt and punched me in the face. I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away. He threw me across the room again, to the other side. This time I hit my head on my wall, hard. All I saw was black.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up in bed, trying to catch my breath. I hated that memory, I was so thankful that Tyler came over that night. His mom wanted to borrow something from mine. I calmed myself down and fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who commented!

I woke up to a noise I hate to hear, an alarm buzzer. I slowly got up and changed into my uniform. I walked down the stairs and Tyler was standing there waiting for me, holding a cup of coffee.

"Such great service, I could get use to this." I said, he took a sip of my coffee. "Not nice."

"This stuff is discussing." He said handing me the mug.

"It's not nice to tease you girlfriend with coffee at eight in the morning." I took a sip of the warm coffee. He hugged my shoulder. "Still unacceptable." I grabbed my bag and walked to my car. I got into my car and drove to school.

At lunch I sat down next to Erin.

"What happened to you?" She asked pointing to my cheek.

"I was making a cake and the glass exploded when I dropped the pan and a piece cut my cheek."

"That's not good. You were making a cake for your boyfriends birthday right?"

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy I cut myself." Jason and his friend walked over to us and sat down, Jason sitting next to me.

"What happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask yourself." I muttered under my breath

"Samantha I don't appreciate your behavior." I looked at Jason, but it wasn't him it was Chase. The whole school was frozen, Tyler was even holding still. Chase punched me, right where he had cut me earlier. I saw Tyler flinch. Chase unfroze time and he was Jason again. I was in so much pain, I could feel the bruise forming already.

"I think I'm going to go buy lunch." I said grabbing my things and leaving. I headed towards the main office.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Is there a heath office?"

"Down the hall." I walked downy he hallway. This place was so much different form Spencer, we had a whole hospital. I never really realized how much I missed Spencer. Until now. I grabbed a bag of ice and started walking to my car.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked me, I ran into him, literally.

"Yeah, I just needed ice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he put me through worse, remember."

"I'm trying not to." We walked to class. We were assigned to work on a project about the Puritans. We could work in partners, or alone. I worked with Erin and Tyler worked alone. It was due tomorrow so, I was going to go work on it at her house later. When I got home I worked on my homework and I changed into normal clothes. I walked downstairs when it started to get close to 6:30.

"Caleb, can you drive me to my friends house?"

"You can drive"

"Everyone else is out, Tyler has his car and Reid has mine."

"Fine."He said getting his car keys. He drove me to Erin's house. I walked up to her house, she opened the door

"So what do you want to start on first?"

"I don't know" I said looking around. Something didn't feel right. We worked on the project for hours, then we got bored and started talking. I heard the door open and close.

"Are your parents here?" I asked.

'No, they went to Australia." I got up and looked to see if anyone was there. I turned back around and walked towards Erin.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. Before I knew it I was flying across the room, crashing into a bookshelf. I heard a smack, and Chase laughing. I got up and saw Erin on the floor. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. I could feel chase coming back. "Do you trust me?" She nodded again. "Close your eyes." She did, I let the power run through me. I pictured my living room then I arrived there. Pouge was furious.

"What are you thinking?" He looked at us, the red on Erin's cheeks were as bright as her hair. He saw the red spots all over me, where the bruises would come later. "Chase?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Chase?" Erin asked.

"Reid, call Caleb."

"Where is he?"

"Market." Reid said placing his phone to his ear.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tyler." Erin said.

"Hey." He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We were over at Erin's working on the project and Chase attacked us. Erin these are my friends Reid and Pouge. You'll meet my brother in-"

"5 minutes" Reid finished for me. We walked over to the couches and sat down. We all filled in Erin on our powers and Chase.

"So Chase attacked you? That was it?" I nodded.

"Sam what happened to your scar?" Reid asked.

"Chase punched it."

"Yeah, he froze time and punched her in the scar, I saw it."

"Is that why you left." Erin asked and I nodded. She gasped.

"We left our project at my house."

"Don't worry the three of you aren't going to school tomorrow." Caleb said, We all nodded.

"But-"

"Fine, but if something happens…" Reid said.

"Okay, ill stay." We talked for a while longer. I let Erin sleep in my room and I slept on the couch.

Please Review, the next chapter will be the last. I will be writing another story soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the last chapter!

I hope you like it

I woke up early with Chase standing over me. It didn't quite process who it was until it was to late. I was flown across the room crashing into a wall, it never ended did it?  
"Look familiar babe?" I got up and faced him. My eyes were black, I was furious. Caleb, Tyler and Pouge walked down the stairs wondering what was going on. "Look who came to see the show." While he was semi distracted, I threw an energy ball at him, sending him flying backwards.  
"So you have learned, a little." He threw another ball of energy at me, I didn't move. I used what energy he had put into the ball and threw of back at him. He flew back into the same spot. He yelled in pain. He landed on a wooden post that he had broken. The wood stabbed him in the heart, he was gone. Tyler walked over to me and held me.  
"He's gone, he isn't coming back." Caleb and Pouge walked over to me. We slow walked up the stairs to see Erin.  
"Did it work?" Erin asked as Reid gave me a hug.  
"What?"  
"My protection spell."  
"Yeah."  
"Good" She said giving me a hug.  
"Wait, she has powers?" Pouge asked.  
"Yeah, it runs in the family just like yours.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
"We go back home." Caleb said.  
"Fire always works." I suggested.  
"Well, let's go." Caleb said. We all knew that we would be moving back soon. The home was already furnished. All we had to do was pack our clothing. We were all done packing, we loaded everything up into Tyler's hummer. Reid lit the match, dropped it and ran.  
"You can come with us." I told Erin.  
"I'll try and convince them." She said getting into the car with me. She pulled out her phone and called her parents. After 20 minutes, her parents agreed to let her go to Spencer. We went back to the school and got our papers signed by our teachers, we said our good byes. We got to my house at 9:00 at night the next day. I showed Erin to her room in our house. Once she was all set, I walked into mine. Tyler was there, sitting on by bed. I walked over to him. He kissed me lightly and just held me. I knew from that moment, I never wanted to be alone.


End file.
